Coming Home
by Nothing is Beautiful and True1
Summary: Rika and Renamon leave in search of Impmon. Ryo and Cyberdramon go searching for her. They don't make it back to the ark in time. What now? Season 3 AU
1. Left Behind

**Coming Home**

Kyubimon's four legs thudded against the barren wasteland, a ceaseless cadence that drummed rhythmically into Rika's brain. She didn't complain, however, instead hunching down further against Kyubimon's fur. Silently Rika encouraged her partner to move faster.

_We're not going to make it! _Rika clutched the unconscious bundle of dark fur closer to her chest. A comatose Impmon stirred briefly but then stilled. Part of Rika, the dark and cynical part that would never truly go away, even after she'd mastered it with Renamon's help, quietly wondered if saving the Digimon that killed Leomon was worth getting separated from the other Tamers for.

_Once you were also lost, Rika, _Kyubimon mentally reminded her. Determination renewed, Rika doubled over Impmon to protect him from the flying sands of a storm that had picked up.

"Rika! Renamon!"

_I'd know that smug voice anywhere… _Rika's head shot up as a familiar silhouette came flying toward her.

"Ryo?" she shouted. Cyberdramon, a dark blur, shot past and then did a U-turn before catching up. On his back was the Legendary Tamer, hair more windswept than usual and bright blue eyes serious.

"Rika! The ark is leaving, we need to hurry or we'll be left behind," Ryo said urgently. Rika nodded, mouth a grim line, and tightened her grip on Kyubimon's fur as well as Impmon.

_We're not going to make it, even with the power boost! _Kyubimon thought to Rika.

"Don't say that." Rika scowled. "Ryo, get back to the ark! You can fly ahead!"

"Only if you jump on Cyberdramon's back," Ryo returned, stubborn scowl replacing the sunny smile that usually commanded his features.

"I'm _not _leaving Kyubimon, and she doesn't have time to de-digivolve." Rika glared at the boy, trying to wordlessly force him to listen.

"Well, I'm not leaving her – or you by extension – either, then." Ryo matched her expression. Cyberdramon growled softly, sensing the tension in the air.

"Now is not the time for arguing!" Kyubimon's sharp reprimand shut them both up, although Rika seethed inwardly.

_Ugh, it's just like a boy to think to rescue the helpless girl… Renamon and I can take care of ourselves; he shouldn't be putting himself into danger for our sakes. Stupid! _ Rika glared at Kyubimon's white mane, struggling to calm down. She could sense Kyubimon wanted to say something, but was too busy concentrating on drawing out every ounce of her strength to move faster.

"We're almost there!" Ryo called out, pulling ahead of her. They burst through the sandstorm, into the midnight clear. Kyubimon skidded to a halt, panting hard for breath, froth flecking her muzzle. The champion wheeled about wildly, almost dislodging Rika and Impmon in her distress.

"Where's the ark?!" Rika cried, clinging to her partner for strength.

_This _cannot _be happening. _

Ryo was the one to voice the inevitable, his expression flinty as Cyberdramon landed next to Kyubimon.

"It's gone."

* * *

Takato sat there, chest heaving, unable to believe his good fortune in just managing to make the jump onto the ark. Once he remembered how to breathe, however, he sat bolt upright, almost banging heads with Kazu in the process.

"Oh no! Rika! Ryo! Renamon and Cyberdramon!" Takato cried, guilt rising from his stomach like bile to leave a foul taste in his mouth.

"They didn't make it…" Henry had the expression of someone who was horrified but trying to stay in control for the sake of the group. Guilmon's ears drooped.

"Maybe if we'd asked the ark nicely it would've waited," said the red dinosaur, looking upset.

"Yeah, maybe, Guilmon." Takato was distracted as his imagination went into overdrive.

_First we lost Leomon, _he didn't ever want to think about that again, _and now Rika, Ryo, and their partners are stuck in the Digital World for who knows how long. If only I could've done something! _Takato had to resist the impulse to burst into tears. This trip had turned out nothing like he'd expected. Sure, they'd rescued Calumon, and Takato had grown closer to Guilmon (at an awful price), but in the process Leomon died, Jeri was an emotional wreck, they learned of an ultimate evil that could very well destroy everyone Takato held dear, and now they'd lost two Tamers and close friends.

"Well… I mean, Ryo said he knew of a way back home, once," Kazu said cautiously, interrupting the gloomy silence that had overtaken the group. Everyone's heads snapped up to stare at the visor wearing boy.

"Huh? Wait, Kazu, did you just say what I think you just said?" Takato asked, a fragile hope blooming in his chest. Kenta brightened.

"Oh yeah! Ryo totally said that! Plus, Ryo's like, really strong and smart and stuff, and Rika's a good fighter even if she is a girl and weird."

"You mean crazy," Kazu corrected his friend before grinning broadly. "But Kenta's right! If anyone can make it back to the Real World on his own, it's the Tamer King! I mean, as long as Rika doesn't throttle him or something."

"Maybe…" Takato said, feeling marginally better. Still, he dreaded having to tell Rika's family that there had been a delay in her return trip home.

* * *

"Great. This is just great. The end of life as we know it is upon us, no thanks to a pink blob, and I'm stuck in the Digital World with Wonder Boy." Rika paced back and forth, infuriated. Cyberdramon had scouted out a nearby cave that the stranded group was now taking refuge in. Kyubimon degenerated back to Renamon and was seated beside a still comatose Impmon. The cheerfully cackling fire that Ryo started served as a sharp contrast to Rika's black mood. In the distance the Real World floated in the sky, so tantalizingly close and yet so far away.

"Wow, Rika, way to look at the positives. How about you calm down so we can figure a way back to the Real World." Ryo's voice had the forced calm to it that an adult used when trying to talk sense to a toddler in the midst of a tantrum. Rika instinctively bristled at his tone but then took a deep breath.

_He's right, as much as I hate to admit it, _Rika thought grudgingly. Not that she'd tell Ryo that.

"Fine. Fine, what should we do?" It was the closest Rika could come to asking Ryo for help. She wasn't quite sure why she hated relying on the older boy. At first Rika figured it was because he'd proven himself to be better than her in every aspect of Digimon, which chafed at her competitive nature. Now she wasn't sure that was the case, as Rika was beginning to realize she didn't even _like_ fighting.

_He's just… such a guy, _Rika thought, scrutinizing Ryo. She didn't know how else to describe him. In fact, Rika abruptly realized that she didn't know _anything_ about Ryo, aside from the fact he was good at the Digimon card game and had lived on his own in the Digital World for at least a year. Impressive and enlightening in certain ways, but still vague in the end.

"I doubt you remember, because you were in such a bad mood when I brought it up last time, but I actually know a way back to the Real World… a short cut, if you will," Ryo said. Rika just cocked her head, an action Renamon mimicked.

_Who are you really, Ryo Akiyama? _Rika pushed the thought aside. She would discuss it with Renamon later in private.

"Yeah, I kinda remember you mentioning it. You don't think anyone will try to come back and pick us up?" Rika asked.

"Maybe." Ryo's brows knitted together as he thought. The action reminded Rika a bit of Henry. She felt a pang at that.

_I bet everyone is worried sick… _Ryo started speaking again, drawing Rika out of her depressing thoughts.

"Maybe they'll try to send help. But I doubt it, especially with the D-reaper messing everything up. We can't afford to wait, Rika. We need to get back as soon as possible. Our friends and family need us."

_My friends. _Rika was abruptly resentful. _You barely even know them. Being hero worshipped by Kenta and Kazu doesn't count._

_Rika. _Renamon's soothing mental touch calmed the girl. Sighing, Rika sat down next to her partner and stared Ryo straight in the eye.

"Okay then. What do we need to do to get home?" She fidgeted absently with her hair. Ryo leaned forward.

"Okay, here's how it works. This is kinda complicated so I'll need to explain some backstory to set up a… um, base, I suppose you could say." Rika realized that Ryo had a rock in one hand. With it he drew a straight line in the sandy floor of the cave. "Have you heard of parallel dimensions, Rika?"

"Yeah." Rika leaned in, as did Renamon, intrigued in spite of herself. "They're worlds that don't, um, intersect, right?"

"Exactly. What happens in one dimension, one 'world', doesn't affect what happens in another, at any point in time, no matter what. The Digital World and the Real World aren't parallel dimensions, however."

"Then why are you telling me about them?" Rika asked, impatient to get to the point. Ryo flashed her one of his annoying smiles.

"Chill, Wildcat, I'm getting there," he said. Rika made a face.

"Wildcat?" she said. "Really?"

"Hey, if you get to make up nicknames for me, I should be able to do the same." Ryo defended himself bravely, although he did seem a bit sheepish. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, keep going."

"Right." Ryo coughed. "So, the Digital World and the Real World are interwoven dimensions." He drew two crossing wavy lines. "What happens in one can effect what happens in another, but the strength of the effects depends on where the dimensions intersect and under what conditions." He circled where the two lines met. "See, this is where it gets really confusing, as neither world is actually touching, they're just really, really close together. That means there needs to be something that bridges the two worlds together – something generating a massive amount of energy, data in this case – and once that connection is in place, damage to one world affects damage to another on a large scale."

"Like the Juggernaut," Renamon said, speaking up for the first time. Ryo frowned.

"Not sure what that is, but you probably have the right idea. Once the 'bridge' is set up, something like the ark can be used to traverse it. However, there is another way, which goes back to the parallel dimensions. Normally when you think of parallel lines you imagine them side by side. But on a 3D plane you can have one over the other. Like an exit on top of a highway or something, yeah?" Ryo demonstrated by flattening his palms and having one hover several feet above the other.

"Okay…?" Rika said, unsure where everything was headed. Ryo drew a straight line down the middle of the two intersecting wavy lines.

"Normally the parallel dimension can't be reached in anyway. However, at the place where all three technically 'come together', or overlap, which is a bit more accurate, an energy is created that fashions a sort of alternate dimension all on its own… a corridor, almost, that can be used to travel to any of the three, or more, worlds. All we have to do is find that spot and travel through the alternate dimension to end up back home. Make sense?" Ryo looked at Rika expectantly.

"I think so," she said, not wanting to appear slow but also knowing it was probably best to be honest. "Long story short, we're going to use some sort of short cut dimension to get back, right?"

"Right," Ryo said.

"How will we find this spot you described?" Renamon asked.

"Easy." Ryo grinned. "Me and Cyberdramon are the ones who found the tunnel dimension when coming here, and we can use it to get back home as well." Rika and Renamon were both quiet as they considered this.

"Ryo." The low, gruff voice of Cyberdramon shook everyone out of their reverie. The Ultimate stood at the edge of the cave, a handful of data packets nestled in his bulging biceps.

"Great, Cyberdramon," Ryo said, walking over to his partner and grabbing the packets. "Now we can heal Impmon."

"Don't want it." The virus rookie's voice was low and ragged, causing everyone to jump, brimming with self-loathing. "I'd rather just die."

"You don't mean that, Impmon," Renamon said, at his side in an instant.

"Yeah, I do. I'm a worthless killer. You shouldn't have rescued me." Impmon turned on his side, facing away from everyone.

"That's not true –!"

"Rika." The authority in Ryo's voice had her scowling as she turned to face him.

"What," Rika said, matching his expressionless tone as best as she possibly could.

"Can we talk? Outside the cave?" Ryo's eyes flickered over to Renamon and Impmon. Rika considered arguing, but then remembered that Renamon would hear anything he said through their bond and relented. As they passed Cyberdramon, Ryo quietly murmured something to his partner, and the dragon grunted in response before moving aside.

"What?" Rika repeated once they were alone and out of earshot. Ryo rounded on her, a brief spark of icy anger flaring up in his blue gaze. It was gone so quickly that Rika wasn't sure she'd actually seen it.

"I can't believe you rescued someone who's lost the will to live. We should do as he asks and leave him. We'll cover more ground that way." Ryo kept his tone short and clipped but pragmatic. Rika stared at him, incredulous.

"What the… you're joking, right? I'm not just going to abandon Impmon after going to all that trouble to find him!" Rika was so pissed that she almost forgot her new no-violence policy as the desire to punch Ryo in the face bubbled up.

"Yeah, well, considering he didn't want to be saved in the first place, let's call it a wasted rescue and move on."

"So because he's given up on himself, we should give up on him as well? Nuh uh, not going to happen."

"Look, Rika, I know it's hard, but you can't save everyone. It's simply not possible." Ryo's expression became pained and melancholic, which only served to irritate Rika more.

"Yeah, well, I can try. Some hero _you_ are, if that's your philosophy." Rika may as well have punched Ryo, given the look he gave her. Before she had a chance to feel bad, Rika resolutely turned her back on the older Tamer and marched back into the cave. "I'm not leaving without Impmon, no matter what you say otherwise." Storming back inside, Rika's mode was further darkened by the sight of Impmon refusing to take the Data Packets from Cyberdramon and Renamon.

_All right, bitchy Rika's coming out to play. Just this one last time. _Rika stormed over to Impmon's side, practically spitting fire and brimstone.

"Listen to me, Impmon. I don't care about your little pity party. At all. I went through a lot of crap to save you, and by God, you are _going_ to be saved whether you like it or not!" Rika spat, kneeling beside the virus type. She thought she saw a flash of Impmon's old spark as he lifted his head, but it quickly dissipated into shame.

"I killed Leomon… I _destroyed _Jeri, and yet she –"

"Yeah, you did. I was there, remember?" Rika said, her heart clenching at the memory. "What you did was horrible, no one's denying that. But what is giving up and dying going to do? What, Impmon? Will your _noble_ martyrdom somehow bring back Leomon and make Jeri smile again? Will it?"

"It doesn't matter –"

"Yes, it does!" Rika's voice softened. She felt like she was simultaneously playing 'good cop, bad cop' with Impmon. "Look, I went through a similar phase to you once." Everyone jerked to stare at Rika. She bit her lip but kept going, consciously aware of Ryo and Cyberdramon's gaze. "I'd just realized that I'd been thoughtlessly killing Digimon, like it was some sort of game and they were just tools, and I'd been treating Renamon like absolute crap. Instead of attempting to fix it, I gave up completely on being a Tamer and decided I hated them all and none of it mattered anymore. But that almost got Renamon killed, and if it wasn't for support from a friend," a lump rose in Rika's throat as she thought of Calumon; she hoped he was okay, "I might not've snapped out of it in time, and I would've lost Renamon… forever." The pressing silence was overwhelming as Rika took a deep breath.

"You messed up, Impmon. You messed up, _big time_. But if you never try to make it right, you'll _never _make it right. And I think you can do it. I believe in you." Those last four words, almost whispered, seemed to hit Impmon the hardest. Tears filled his massive green eyes as a wail tore itself from his throat.

"I don't deserve to be treated like this!" he cried, sobs wracking racking his small frame. "I'm not worthy!" No one said anything, simply waited for Impmon's grief to subside. Renamon's tail twitched, as though she wished to touch Impmon's shoulder and provide some sort of tactile comfort. However, her icy blue gaze was fixed on Rika, and the Tamer sensed quiet awe emanating from her partner.

"You've grown so much_," _she said, and Rika felt a warm glow of accomplishment in the pit of her stomach. However, knowing the real test would be to see if Impmon accepted the Data Packets, Rika grabbed one and proffered it to him. Although it was accompanied by much sniffling, he accepted the gift, sighing audibly with relief as the healing data sank into his skin. Several Data Packets later and Impmon was passed out again, although he looked far better than before. Standing, Rika turned to face Ryo, the challenge in her expression evident.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Impmon should be well enough by then for extended travel."

* * *

_Author's Note: _First multi-chaptered fic! It's going to be short, probably around five chapters. I'd love some feedback on the plot and characterization. Rika has always been tricky to capture post-Sakuyamon, as its hard to balance the newfound gentleness with the fire and wit. Hopefully I did okay. Ryo's practically a blank slate in Tamers, so I'm not too worried about him, although feel free to point out anything about him that seems inconsistent or off. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update quickly, especially since my summer break has started!


	2. From Point A to Point B

**Coming Home**

_They were falling and he could only stand there and watch. _

_Useless. _

"_Some hero _you _are…"_

He awoke to the sound of his hammering heart. For a long moment Ryo lay there, tense as a strung bowstring, his mind sorting dream from reality. Then he sat up and sighed, running a hand through his thick brown hair. Out of habit, Ryo swept his surroundings. Cyberdramon was gone; probably out hunting for some hapless Digimon that decided not to heed the call to fight the D-Reaper. Rika, Renamon, and Impmon were all in a corner, asleep. Ryo's throat constricted as he gazed upon Rika. Although she had softened since the incident in the crevasse, sleep wiped whatever hardness remained in her features completely away. He could almost imagine Rika as a twelve year old girl who went to school and played card games, not as the brave Tamer who jumped off a cliff with her partner to protect her friends. Could he have done that? Could he have trusted Cyberdramon enough to jump? Would Cyberdramon have trusted _him _enough?

_I need space, _Ryo thought, getting to his feet. He suddenly felt as though he was suffocating in the cave. Walking outside, Ryo saw it was still dark out. The earth hung heavy in the sky. Waiting. Ryo sat down and scanned the horizon for Cyberdramon.

"Having trouble sleeping?" It took all of Ryo's willpower not to jump. Slowly he turned to face Renamon.

"Bad dreams," he commented, plastering on a grin. "Even I, in all my perfect glory, have them every once in a while." Renamon didn't say anything, merely looked at him. She had the most unsettling eyes, Ryo noted, an electric blue that seemed to pierce right through his cheery armor. She came to stand next to him.

"Was it about Impmon?" The question took Ryo by surprise. He regarded Renamon for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. I don't even know the guy; I wasn't there for any of things he did." Ryo had felt the aftershocks, though, when Megidramon's power almost ripped the Digital World apart. He'd thought Cyberdramon was going insane he was so riled up. Ryo didn't say any of that, though. Renamon stared off into the distance.

"Do you remember Leomon?" she asked. Ryo blinked and took a second to think.

"A little. Not really," Ryo admitted. "He was pretty quiet around me. I didn't notice him much." Another stretch of silence.

"I've already begun to forget him," Renamon said. Ryo blinked at her. "There was so little time to get to know him. I can feel him fading with every second that passes… I remember Leomon's warmth, though. A sort of feeling of awe toward him, for his strength of heart. For his, his purity." The vixen seemed unusually tongue tied. "I wish I'd known him better."

"Me too." Ryo looked down at his hands. There were so many things he wished he could do differently. But he knew better than most that to have the ability to change the past was a curse he wouldn't set on anyone.

"I know you're probably wondering why we risked our lives to save Impmon." Renamon rotated her wrists.

"The thought did occur to me once or twice," Ryo said dryly. Renamon shot him one of those not-smiles of hers.

"Before I biomerged with Rika, I don't think I would've understood my actions either," she said. "I feel different now. Calmer. Older."

"I find that hard to believe." Ryo grinned at her, although truthfully he was rather unsettled. Renamon's tail twitched but she continued.

"I think part of the reason is that Leomon would've wanted us to help Impmon. To just leave him to die, it felt wrong. But I think it was mainly because Impmon made me think, made me wonder, how many 'Leomons' have I killed? How many Digimon did Rika and I destroy that had a chance at being good, at being more than fighting machines? Do I deserve to be abandoned and given up on for my past mistakes?" The quiet became melancholy.

"Some things can never be fixed," Ryo said finally, his expression flat. "Once something is broken, you can put it back together, but it won't… it won't be the same ever again." Renamon closed off as well.

"You're right. We can't fix what was broken by others. But we can fix ourselves. And Impmon, Impmon deserves that same chance. I have to believe so, Ryo. If I don't," she turned to look at him, some indefinable, inhuman look on her features. "I deserve to live even less than Impmon."

_She's afraid. _The realization made Ryo look away. _She's afraid that maybe it's true. _

"Why are you telling me this? Why not talk to Rika about it?" Ryo shuffled his feet.

"She already knows. We have no secrets." The implied question hung in the air.

"Could you keep a secret? If you wanted to?" Ryo asked, deftly ignoring what the vixen was trying to get at.

"Secrets are for those you trust most." A long silence greeted Renamon's response. Briefly Ryo recalled that awful day in the crevasse.

"I dream about it," Ryo finally said, "About my failures. I try to save everyone I can, all those decent people and Digimon out there in the world, but sometimes I fail. And every night I remember."

Ryo stared at Renamon and she stared back. In that moment they understood one another perfectly.

* * *

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you're doing!"

"You can't even see me, though."

"But I can feel it, and it's annoying me!"

Ryo had to fight off the stupid grin on his face, adopting an expression of perfect innocence. He resisted the urge to tighten his grip on Rika's hips, as he knew it would only serve to further incense the girl.

"If this is your way of punishing me for yesterday, it's failing spectacularly, Wildcat."

"That's it, get off. You're riding on Cyberdramon," Rika said, twisting around to scowl at Ryo. Kyubimon sighed softly but didn't slow down.

"No way, Cyberdramon hates it when I'm on his back while he scouts. Besides, it's so much more fun to ride with you, since you're such a little ray of sunshine, Pumpkin." Ryo couldn't help but wonder if the catharsis he felt teasing Rika was somewhat unhealthy. If it was, Ryo had no intention of stopping. He hadn't had this much fun in who knew how long.

"Would the both of ya shut up? Christ, if I knew I would have to deal with you stupid humans blathering away I would've had ya end me last night." Impmon sat up in Rika's lap, glaring blearily at the duo. Ryo grinned, unrepentant, and Rika whipped back around to glare at the virus Digimon.

"Glad to see someone's feeling better," she said. Ryo was surprised Impmon didn't start smoking, considering how acidic Rika's tone was.

"Yeah, well, I tried that mopey crap and it didn't work out, so I'm over it now." Impmon attempted to puff out his chest and grimaced. Rika softened.

"You still haven't healed completely. Try to get some more sleep." She lightly petted Impmon's dark fur.

"Humph. It'd be easy if you two weren't yammering away constantly. Sides, I'm not tired." Impmon undercut this statement with a wide yawn. "Still, 'spose I can rest my eyes a little." Impmon quickly slipped back into a deep slumber. Ryo waited a moment to make sure the virus was asleep and then leaned forward.

"I think I'm injured too, Rika," he said, shaking his hair in invitation.

"Ugh. You're such a guy." Rika lightly pushed him back with her elbow and Ryo relented. The next few minutes passed quietly as Kyubimon ran behind Cyberdramon, who was leading the way to alternate dimension's entrance. Ryo's apology was nonverbal and Rika's acceptance of it also completely mute.

"How much longer until we get there?" Rika said.

"Couple minutes," Ryo said.

"You said that a couple minutes ago." Rika's struggle to keep her voice down forced Ryo to bite back a smile. For some reason, his smile seemed to set Rika off, which was odd considering Ryo had always been under the impression that he had a very nice smile. But he didn't really mind, as her attitude was both a refreshing change of pace from the usual fawning he received and also very amusing when it wasn't downright exasperating.

"I can't really remember. It's not easy, telling time in the Digital World, and I haven't been to the spot in over a year."

"Wow, some help you are –"

"Digimon!" Impmon sat up and Kyubimon swerved so abruptly that she almost dislodged her riders. Ryo's head banged against Rika's shoulder and he grimaced from the sharp pang in his mouth as he bit his tongue. Ahead of them, Cyberdramon turned around and made a beeline for the group.

"No, no, no!" Ryo hollered, recovering first. "We don't have time to fight and they'll be Ultimate at least considering everyone has Digivolved! We need to move!" Kyubimon hesitated. Several hundred feet away the ground ripped open and a massive pink fountain sprayed into the sky. Out of the hole came several Digimon, snarling as they shot brightly colored attacks at the program. Forming a gelatinous arm, the D-reaper reached out and grabbed a Digimon Ryo recognized as a Dominimon, deleting the angel instantly. Kyubimon didn't need any further prompting and turned to race away. Cyberdramon, however, went flying straight past them toward the D-reaper, his face twisted with rage.

"Goddammit, Cyberdramon, no!" Ryo threw himself off of Kyubimon, rolling as he hit the sand to cushion the blow.

"What are you _doing_?" Rika shouted.

"Go! I have to get Cyberdramon!" Ryo got to his feet. "Just keep going straight until you find a pond surrounded by inverted trees. Go in the water, Digivolve, and it'll act as a catalyst and activate the gate!"

"I'm not leaving you, you moron!" Rika said.

"I'll be fine! I can handle myself! Kyubimon!" Ryo met Kyubimon's steely gaze. The fox considered him, nodded, and then wheeled around and took off at a sprint, ignoring Rika's protest.

_Good. If they can reach the gate they'll be safe. Now to save my stupid partner. _Ryo turned and ran after Cyberdramon, screaming his name the whole way.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon roared, putting his talons together and firing a brilliant beam of pure white energy. The attack careened into the D-reaper, blowing a huge hole into its mass. Moments later the gap closed over as more of the D-reaper gushed up through the gap. Ryo judged there to be about a dozen Digimon fighting the program, although a number of their ranks were being deleted even as he was watching.

"Cyberdramon! Cyberdramon, listen to me!" Ryo's throat was so raw from the sand and the wind and the screaming that it was a miracle he could make any sound at all. "You can't beat it alone, it's too strong! We need to fall back and regroup with the other Tamers. Which means we need to get back to the Real World." Cyberdramon gave no indication he heard Ryo, shooting another Desolation Claw at the D-reaper. Gritting his teeth, Ryo grabbed his D-arc and flicked it. A shining energy whip appeared and went up in the air to wrap around Cyberdramon's leg. Ryo tugged at it and Cyberdramon snarled, jerking instinctively. The D-arc was ripped out Ryo's hand from the force, to clatter uselessly a couple feet away. The D-reaper formed an arm and attempted to snatch Cyberdramon out of the sky. The dragon narrowly dodged the attack, although it clipped his wing, and he responded with a sharp cry of pain that Ryo reciprocated, along with a stab of pure terror.

_If I don't get Cyberdramon under control he'll be deleted._

"LISTEN TO ME!" Ryo hadn't known his voice could go so loud it cracked, laced with the fear of losing the only creature who could ever hope to fully understand him. Cyberdramon froze, craned his neck to stare at Ryo, jerked back to face the D-reaper, and then looked at Ryo once more. Then, accompanied by a high pitched scream of frustration, Cyberdramon avoided another swat by the D-reaper and dove toward Ryo. The boy almost sobbed with relief as he scrambled to get his D-arc and jump on Cyberdramon's back. They were off, bolting to safety. Ryo burrowed his head into Cyberdramon's plated shoulder, manly tears leaking out the corner of his eyes.

_Good thing Rika isn't here to see the waterworks, I'd never hear the end of it. _Ryo giggled hysterically and tightened his grip on Cyberdramon.

"Sometimes I think you have a death wish," he muttered. Cyberdramon grunted in reply, before flipping in midair. Ryo yelped and instantly clamped down, locking his legs around Cyberdramon's torso. A projectile from the D-reaper soared overhead, missing them by mere inches, and Ryo craned his neck backward. What he saw made every hair on his body stand on end in terror. The D-reaper had destroyed every other Digimon and was now trundling after them like some sort of unholy tsunami.

"Why is it following us? _Why is it following us_?!" As one, Ryo and Cyberdramon ducked another lobbed attack from the D-reaper. The bright pink missile hit the ground several hundred feet in front of them, deleting whatever it touched.

"Ryo!" Cyberdramon's rasping voice caused the Legendary Tamer to look past the D-reaper. His eyes lit up.

"There's the gate!" he said joyously. The pond had water so clear the bottom could be seen, a circle of trees with their roots grasping at the sky ringing around it. It was an odd sight in the middle of the desert, but Ryo could've cared less at that moment, with death in the form of a pink blob right on his heels. "Dive, dive, dive!" Cyberdramon obliged, folding his wings and dropping like a stone. As the plummeted toward the pool Ryo had an unfortunate revelation.

_Shit! Cyberdramon can't Digivolve to Mega, which means we can't activate the pool! Shit, shit, shit – wait!_

"No time, just do it!" Ryo whipped out his Digivice and slammed it into Cyberdramon's skin. The dragon let out a roar and burst into white light as they slammed head first into the pond. A beam of energy similar in appearance to a white data stream shot out of the pool, streaking toward the floating earth. Moments later the tidal wave that was the D-reaper crashed into the light and all was quiet.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm so, so sorry this took so long for me to write. Actually, I was almost done with this chapter a couple months ago, but then my hard drive crashed and all my data went poof. Many tears were shed and I lost a lot of motivation to write due to that little incident, so… yeah. It's a crap explanation but it works. Still, it's done, and while I kinda hate it, I forced myself to finish so that you guys would know I wasn't dead and that this story wasn't abandoned.


	3. Lost

**Coming Home**

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..._

She waited for someone to pick her up from school.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually she walked home.

Her grandmother bought her a cell phone for her next birthday.

_Am I all alone, or standing in your light?_

He never called. He never wrote. He was too busy.

According to her mother anyway.

Who doesn't have time for their only child?

Sometimes she wondered if her mother was lying and somehow stopping him from seeing her. In her heart she thought it to be true.

She hated her mom for it.

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

She knew one of the hard truths of the world.

Everyone leaves. And it hurts.

Even those she cared most about. She knew it. That was how it worked. And then she'd truly be alone. There would be nothing left.

_How could you promise you always would be there?_

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

She didn't want to be hurt.

Why couldn't she have both?

Why was the world so cruel and painful? Why didn't it care about her thoughts and feelings and dreams and desires?

Why was a place filled with so many ugly things so beautiful?

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset…_

Renamon, help me!

…

Trust.

So fragile. So easily broken. So hard to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

"Trust me!"

He did. He trusted. And in the end it only hurt him more.

"How could you?"

"I had no choice."

"Did you?"

"Do you?"

They expected so much of him. Had so much faith. So much trust. He was a hero. He could do anything.

He hated being the one to put everything on the line. To be the one who had to make sacrifice after sacrifice after sacrifice with no reward in sight. Just desolate wastelands and an unrecognizable partner.

"When do I get instead of having to give? Don't I have a right to want something? Anything?"

"We're not so different…"

He hated being a hero.

Hated it.

Hated it.

Hated it.

"I'm so tired."

He hated Cyberdramon.

That's why they were so perfect for each other.

"There is no such thing as choice."

"You have to do it."

He hated Digimon.

"I just want to go home."

He hated them _so _much.

* * *

_Rika!_

She woke up with a gasp, looking around wide eyed. Crouching beside her was Renamon. The relief on the vixen's face was nearly palpable.

"You're all right." The voice was cool, feminine, and unfamiliar. Rika looked up and blinked. Standing next to Renamon was girl with pale blonde hair, dressed all in black. Rika wondered what she was mourning. If she was mourning anything at all.

"Who are you?" Rika blurted out. Renamon crouched protectively by her side. Out of the corner of her eye Rika noticed a large, dog-like Digimon skulking in the shadows.

"You may call me Alice. Over there is my companion Dobermon." Dobermon growled softly by way of introduction. Alice's eyes flickered. "We cannot stay long. We'll need to move."

"Wait, wait, wait. What exactly is going on? What are you doing here – _how_ are you even here?" Incredulous, Rika looked around. They seemed to be in a long hallway with fluted white columns and massive windows of stained glass, dying the marble floor a multitude of colors. Alice hesitated, exchanging a glance with Dobermon.

"The Sovereigns sent me to accompany Dobermon to the Real World. As an envoy. It's complicated." In the distance there was a crash. Alice stiffened, whirling around. "Get up. We need to go." Rika attempted to comply, but her limbs promptly gave out and she sagged into Renamon. The vixen put an arm around her partner, clearly concerned.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so drained? _For some reason, Rika thought of her father. She winced; it had been a while since she'd dwelled on that particularly sore subject. Alice tensed.

"The D-reaper did more to you than I anticipated. Can you carry her?" Alice directed the question at Renamon. She nodded and scooped Rika up in her arms, and they began to walk down the corridor at a brisk pace.

"What do you mean by the D-reaper?" Renamon asked.

"It came through with you when you opened the portal. For some reason it preyed on your mental state, bringing out your blackest emotions. You rebuffed it somehow, though, so you should be fine, if a little weak." Alice stared straight ahead.

"I'm not weak," Rika mumbled.

"Whatever happened, it somehow forced me to return to my rookie form. It was… unpleasant." Renamon frowned.

"That was the portal, not the D-reaper, using your Digivolution energy to power up. The D-reaper has shown little interest in Digimon except to delete them," Alice explained. Rika straightened, abruptly alert.

"Wait a minute! Where's Ryo and Cyberdramon? Impmon?" She wriggled frantically, trying to break Renamon's grip.

"I do not know. I have not seen them. They should be here, however." Alice watched as Rika slumped, her brief surge of energy gone as quickly as it had come.

"We have to find them," Rika said tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"They could be anywhere. It would not be easy. Especially with the D-reaper lurking about." Alice's expression remained impassive.

"So what? Nothing about this trip to the Digital World has been easy. I'm not leaving them." Rika insisted, quashing the feeling that she was acting childish. Alice regarded Rika and then nodded.

"Very well."

"The mission, Alice." Dobermon growled softly.

"I am aware."

Before Rika could ask what the hell they were talking about, Renamon made a diplomatic intervention.

"So you're saying the D-reaper is here as well?" she asked. Alice nodded.

"Yes. It is lurking at the moment, collecting data, and I'm sure it will use this dimension as another foothold to the Real World. It will strike at us soon, that I do not doubt. It is not the type of program to show mercy."

"So basically, the sooner we find Ryo and the others, the better," Rika said grimly. The next few minutes passed in silence. Rika found there was an unnatural stillness to the corridor, an uneasy quiet. It left her feeling unsettled, not helped with the intense worry she felt for Ryo and Impmon (and Cyberdramon, she reminded herself). Both Renamon and Dobermon stopped, tensing.

"Digimon are nearby." Renamon held Rika close.

"It must be Cyberdramon and Impmon!" Revitalized, Rika straightened. "Put me down, Renamon, I want to walk." Renamon hesitated for a split second before conceding. Rika hit the ground, stumbled, wobbled for a second, found her balance, and then took off running and almost missed the opening. There was a gap between the pillars, leading to an adjacent room made completely out of glass. Sprawled on the ground, unconscious, was Ryo and a purple Digimon that Rika could only guess to be Cyberdramon's rookie form. Sitting next to them was Impmon, head in hands. He looked up and made eye contact with Rika.

"'Bout time," he croaked. "Beginning to think you'd forgotten about little ol' me."

"Are you okay?" Rika asked, kneeling next to Impmon.

"I feel awful." He shifted. "But they're the ones you should be worried about. They haven't woken up yet." Rika turned and touched Ryo's forehead. It was cool and slick with sweat. Alice was by her side in an instant.

"This is Ryo Akiyama, correct?" Alice gazed at Ryo, expression inscrutable.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"You would be ignorant not to." Alice looked up, ignoring Rika's scowl. "Dobermon, would you mind carrying Ryo and his partner?"

"Shouldn't we try to wake them up?" Rika asked, watching as Dobermon ambled over.

"They are lost in their own minds at the moment. We can do little to help them. Help me lift him up." Alice reached for Ryo's arms.

"Renamon?"

"My pleasure." Renamon easily picked Ryo up and slung him across Dobermon's back. Checking her D-arc, Rika found out that Cyberdramon's rookie form was called Monodramon. Moments later he joined Ryo.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't know you and I don't trust you." Rika eyed Alice suspiciously. She stared back stonily.

"Very well."

At that moment there was a thunderous crashing noise. The ground rumbled, and Rika looked down in shock to see an ocean of pink pressed against the glass. Cracks appeared, zig zagging across the surface.

"Run!" Dobermon barked, taking off. Rika was back in Renamon's arms in a flash, the vixen sprinting back toward the main corridor. There was a percussive crash as the glass room shattered moments after the group escaped it, the D-reaper filling the empty space with a loud, rushing sucking noise. As they ran the stained glass windows behind them exploded inward, gallons of gelatinous D-reaper filling the corridor like water in a bathtub. Rika looked behind her to see a wave of D-reaper rushing toward them. Pure terror gripped at her.

"Renamon!" she cried out. Her D-arc and Renamon simultaneously exploded into light. Moments later the D-reaper washed over them. Rika's eyes clenched shut as she waited to feel the D-reaper corrode her data body. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see an explosion of pink.

"What?"

"I had a double Digivolution." Rika turned to see Taomon. "This barrier should hold for about 15 minutes."

"Sheesh, talk about cutting it close." Impmon sat down, gasping for breath.

"We need to do is devise a means of escape." Alice vaulted off Dobermon, adjusting Ryo and Monodramon's bodies in the process.

"Okay, I'll Biomerge with Taomon and have Sakuyamon blast us out of here." Rika stood up.

"Perhaps. I'd feel more comfortable if there was another experienced fighter to help you with the 'blasting'." Alice wound one hand in a blonde pig tail.

"Didn't you just say we couldn't wake Ryo up?" Rika asked, annoyed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. As of right now, our bodies are still data. Thanks to the Sovereigns I have… some degree of control over such things." Alice and Dobermon looked at each other.

"Does this have a point?" Rika crossed her arms and scowled. Could this day get any worse?

"I think I can get you in contact with Ryo's mind. It will be risky, and I'll only do it if you think you get him to wake up." Alice's expression was deadly serious. Rika blinked.

"What… wait, so I'll be reading his mind? Are you, do you… is that a good idea?"

"Right now Ryo Akiyama is facing the worst of himself," Alice said grimly. "And clearly he's not faring too well against it, or else he would've woken up by now. You know him better than I do and a Digimon who isn't his partner is too inherently different to be compatible. Another reason we should do this is because he may never wake up otherwise." Rika stared at Alice for a long second, the gears in her head turning.

"Rika. Think about this. Invading someone else's mind is not something that should be done lightly." Taomon had never sounded graver. Rika hesitated, torn.

"If it will help Ryo… I'll do it." Rika took a deep breath. "Right, Wonder Boy, you better be grateful when I save your sorry ass." She looked at Alice, who nodded.

"Very well. Let's begin."

* * *

_Author's Note: _This was a bit short, but the next chapter should be a fairly long, so it balances out in the end. Both this chapter and the next are a bit vague in parts, but hey, symbolism! Hope that was enjoyable and that Alice saving them was a cool (or not?) sorta-twist. I'm purposefully not going to clarify Alice's origin because I love all the different theories and don't want to mess one or the other up. So feel free to continue to speculate away as to her weird abruptness, haha.


End file.
